Cabo San Lucas
by RockChalkLove
Summary: Lorelai and Luke go on vacation in Mexico and some interesting things happen. Java Junkie
1. Dead in the Diner

"Lukey!" Lorelai yelled as she walked through the door of the diner, making everyone look up at her.

She smiled and gave them a little wave as she walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"Lukey!" she tried again, a little quieter this time. When she was sure that he wasn't anywhere close, she quietly got up from her stool and snuck behind the counter.

"Lorelai, you aren't supposed to be behind the counter." Kirk said sounding like a six year old boy.

"What ever Kirk, Luke isn't going to find out." Lorelai said grabbing a cup and reaching for the coffee pot.

"Ok." Kirk said as he watched Luke walk out from the kitchen and his eyes widen from seeing Lorelai behind the counter.

"See Kirk, he is never going to… Agh!" she said turning around and coming face to face with Luke making her jump five feet in the air.

"What are you doing? I told you, you aren't supposed to be back here." Luke said glaring down at her while Kirk snickered behind him.

"Shut up Kirk." Lorelai said trying to glare at him, but couldn't because Luke was in the way.

"Lorelai." Luke growled.

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes, "I called you and you didn't answer, and I was about to die because I haven't had coffee since I left the inn." When Luke didn't stop glaring at her she gave him her best pout and added, "You don't want me to die, do you?"

Luke sighed he could never beat her pout, "No, just don't come behind the counter any more, you can wait a minute for coffee."

"What ever you say, but if one day you come out and find me lying on the floor of _your_ diner, dead, just remember, it is all your fault." She said jabbing him in the chest.

"Lorelai," he said grabbing her hand, "stop poking me and get on the other side of the counter."

"Fine." She said doing as she was told and watching him go back in the kitchen.

When she was done with her coffee she called for him again. When he didn't answer, a wicked grin came over her face. She got off her stool, got down on her knees and laid down on the floor, sticking her tong lazily out of her mouth, pretending to be dead.

"Lorelai, what are you doing now?" Kirk asked looking down at her from his stool.

"Shhh!" she hushed him, magically coming back to life then going right back to being dead.

"Luke!" Kirk whined.

"What do you want Kirk?" Luke said angrily coming out of the kitchen.

Kirk just pointed at the floor to where Lorelai was laying.

Luke gave him a confused look then walked to the front of the counter to see what he was pointing at.

"Lorelai!" he yelled when he saw her lying on the floor, "What are you doing?"

When she didn't answer, he went over, wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees and carried her bridal stile towards the stairs.

"My oh my, what is going on in here?" Ms. Patty said after walking into the diner and seeing Luke carrying Lorelai.

"Nothing, Ms. Patty, Lorelai is just being stupid." Luke said disappearing with still 'dead' Lorelai behind the curtain leading to the stairs.

"Right." Ms. Patty said to the diner.

When Luke got into his apartment he literally dropped Lorelai on the couch.

"Umph!" Lorelai grunted hitting the couch, "What did you do that for?"

"Teaching you that if you ever do that again this is what is going to happen to you." Luke said still standing in front of her.

"Oh, well I wouldn't mind being carried up to an apartment by two big, strong arms." Lorelai teased him sitting up on the couch.

"Just don't do it any more, it is unsanitary." Luke told her sitting on the now empty space next to her.

"Fine, what ever. I actually need to ask you something." She said turning to face him a little.

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Well… my parents go to Cabo, Mexico every year and this year, my dad has to go away on business and my mom doesn't want to go by herself so she gave me and Rory the tickets." She explained.

"So you want me to pick up your mail and look after your house?" Luke finished for her, a little disappointed that he wasn't going to see her for a week.

"No, not exactly, Rory can't go because she has to study for finals, and of course Sookie can't go because she has Davey and Jackson, so I was wondering…" she explained.

"Yeah…" Luke eased her on.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" she asked quietly looking down at the ground.

"Really?" he asked, almost not believing it.

"Yeah, I mean you are my best friend. It would be fun." She said shrugging, "So, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Luke said smiling at her.

"Yeah!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"So… when do we leave?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the thing, my dad just found out about his trip yesterday and they told me this morning, so we are leaving tomorrow, at three." She said smiling at him.

"Oh, ok." Luke said.

"You can still go, can't you?" Lorelai said looking at him with eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, of course." Luke said.

Lorelai let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, "Good." She said smiling.

"How long is this trip?" Luke asked.

"Oh, right! Umm… it is a week long so we'll be back next Friday, right in time for Friday night dinner, which I have to go to, to tell them about the trip." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, sounds good." He said.

"Good. So I'll come by the diner at noon, with my stuff and we'll have lunch then leave?" she asked.

"Yep, sounds good." Luke said smiling at her.

"Ok, I'll see you later?" she asked getting up.

"Yeah, see you later." He said getting up behind her.

"Thank you Luke." Lorelai said kissing his cheek then walking out of his apartment.

Luke blushed, but then shook his head and followed Lorelai down to the diner.

**So… here is my new story. For all of you that are also reading Life is Good, I promise I will finish it. So, I know this is another 'this is so predictable' story, but hey, I like them and I wanted to write one. Also, I actually went to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico (Cabo for short) this past summer and I wanted to make a Java Junkie story out of it. I don't know how long it will be in between chapters because of school, but I'll do my best to be as quick as I can. Hope you liked this first chapter! Tell me what you think of it!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	2. You like him, and you know it

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she walked into her house, "Rory, are you here?"

"In my room!" Rory yelled back at her.

Lorelai walked through the house and into Rory's room to find her sitting on her bead reading.

"Hey." Lorelai said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, where were you?" Rory asked as she set her book on the bed side table.

"Oh, out getting the person I am taking to Cabo with me." Lorelai said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really, did you find someone?" Rory asked.

"Yep!" Lorelai said smiling.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Guess." Lorelai said.

"Wow, we are being monosyllabic, aren't we?" Rory said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever… guess!" Lorelai said jumping up and down a bit on the bed.

"Uhhh… Luke." Rory guessed or rather said.

"How did you know?" Lorelai said pouting.

"It was obvious." Rory said shrugging her shoulders.

"What? How is it so _obvious_?" Lorelai asked scrunching up her face.

"Every time you see, talk, or think about him your eyes light up." Rory stated.

"They do not!" Lorelai said covering her eyes.

"What ever you say." Rory said walking out of her room and into the living room.

"Rory… Rory! They do not!" Lorelai said fallowing her.

"Yeah, actually they do." Rory said sitting on the couch.

"No, I'm telling you they don't" Lorelai said sitting down next to Rory.

"His do, too." Rory said grabbing a magazine and looking through it.

"What?" Lorelai said her eyes widening a little, but before Rory could notice she looked down.

"I said that his eyes light up, too, for you." Rory said looking at her mom to see her reaction.

"No they don't." she said laughing a little and trying to sound as doubtful as she could.

"They do, and have for as long as I can remember." Rory said smiling.

"Really?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yeah, Mom, Luke has a thing for you." Rory said.

"You really think so?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, the whole town knows, except, apparently you." Rory said pointing to Lorelai.

"Yeah, what ever." Lorelai said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"The question is… do you like him? I think yes." Rory yelled to Lorelai in the kitchen.

"No! I do not!" Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen with a water battle in her hand and heading up stairs.

"Yes you do!" Rory said, "Hey, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to pack!" Lorelai yelled from her room.

"Oh! Don't forget to pack your little black dress! I'm sure Luke will enjoy that!" Rory said.

"Rory, I don't _like_ like him, and he doesn't either we are just friends." Lorelai said standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ok, then if you guys are just _friends_ and don't _like_ like each other then I bet you ten bucks that by the time you get back from Cabo, you two will be together." Rory said.

"Fine. Deal." Lorelai said turning around to go back to her room.

"Wait! We have to shake on it!" Rory said standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Fine." Lorelai sighed turning around and shaking Rory's hand quickly.

Later that night Lorelai asked Rory to check to make sure she had everything.

"Wow, Mom, how many bags are you bringing?" Rory asked when she saw the two big suit cases and one smaller one sitting on Lorelai's bed.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a woman with special needs." Lorelai said.

"But do you really need this much?" Rory asked starting to go through one of the big suit cases.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Rory asked picking up Lorelai's black dress from the bottom of the pile.

"Um, nothing?" Lorelai tried.

"Really, because to me it looks very similar, even exactly like your black dress that I told you to pack." Rory said smiling at Lorelai.

"Well, I needed something a little dressy." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, sure then why did you put it on the very bottom?" Rory asked.

"Because… umm… it was the first thing I pulled out of my closet?" Lorelai said.

"Really, why was it the first thing?" Rory asked.

"Fine! Ok? I decided I would bring it." Lorelai said.

"Good I'm glad." Rory said smiling.

"Yeah, sure, so do I have everything?" Lorelai asked.

"Uhh… yeah, ok I'm going to bed. Night!" Rory said kissing Lorelai's cheek.

"Night." Lorelai said watching Rory walk out of the room.

**So… another chapter! Yeah! I'm so happy! It is nice to be writing another story. It scares me sometimes… apparently I know everything there is to know about Gilmore Girls, well according to my friends. I am totally and completely obsessed with it. That is what really scares me. I even have the four Gilmore Girls books; which I am reading now. They are good. Yeah, so anyways I really, really, really hope you like this chapter and that you keep reading my story and that you review please! It is fun getting reviews and it really helps you write your story. Yeah so again, I hope you like it! Review!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	3. Fiestamericana

Lorelai walked down the street towards the diner. She had come over earlier and dropped off her bag, or _bags_, since they were taking his truck to the airport.

"Lorelai! Lorelai, sweetie!" Ms. Patty yelled practically running up to Lorelai.

"Yeah Ms. Patty?" Lorelai said turning around.

"Wow, you are a fast walker!" Ms. Patty said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, well I try." Lorelai said looking towards Luke's, she really needed a cup of coffee.

"So, Lorelai, I hear that you and Luke are going on a romantic vacation together." Ms. Patty said winking at her.

"Luke and I are going on vacation, but it is not romantic." Lorelai said.

"Well, then why did you invite Luke?" Ms. Patty asked.

"It was a last minute thing and Rory has finals to study for." Lorelai stated simply.

"What ever you say, dear." Ms. Patty said turning to walk away, "Have a good time!"

"Nothing is going to happen!" Lorelai yelled after her, the turning around and walking towards the diner.

"Luke!" she yelled as she walked in.

"Lorelai, I'm standing right here, you don't need to yell." Luke said as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey, I was just giving you a warning just in case you were in the back. I mean, you don't want me dead on the floor of your diner, do you?" she asked sitting down on a stool.

"What ever, coffee?" Luke asked turning to get the coffee pot and a mug, already knowing her answer.

"Oh, yes, I am in dyer need for some. I would have been here earlier, but Ms. Patty stopped me on the street after hearing about us going to Cabo." She said watching him pour the beautiful liquid into her mug.

"Oh, what did she say?" Luke asked watching her inhale the cup then holding it out for more.

"Oh, you know, this town is crazy, thinking that we have a thing for each other, so she thought this was a _romantic_ kind of vacation." Lorelai said staring into her new cup of coffee, trying her best not to look into his eyes.

"Oh…," Luke said doing his best not to let her hear his disappointment, "right… crazy."

Lorelai glanced up at him, hearing his disappointment, but quickly glanced back down.

"Ahhh… I'm just going to… yeah." he said walking into the kitchen.

Lorelai stared after him. _'That was weird.' _She thought, but then shook it off and went back to drinking her coffee.

Thirty minutes, one hamburger, and five cups of coffee later, Luke was lugging Lorelai's suit cases out to his truck, with Lorelai behind him, talking his ear off.

"So, then she was like, 'Oh my gosh!' then he was like-" Lorelai was saying before Luke interrupted her.

"Lorelai! Will you stop talking! I knew I shouldn't have given you that last cup of coffee." He muttered under his breath while throwing the last suit case in the back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really excited!" Lorelai said climbing into the passenger's seat, "I've never been to Mexico before!"

"Yeah, me neither, so I don't want to die from your talking before we even make it out of Stars Hollow." Luke said starting the truck, then pulling into the street.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'll stop." She said, only ending up being quiet for a minute, "Do you have any good music in here? I'm bored."

"No." he said keeping his eye on the road.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms over her chest and slumping a little in her seat.

A few minutes later of watching Lorelai pout, he sighed, "So… do you know what Cabo is like?"

"Yes, my parents have talked about it and showed me pictures." She said staring out the window.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Luke said glancing over at her.

"Yes, but I thought you don't want me talking." She said raising her eye brows and glancing over at him.

"Just tell me about it." He said.

"Ok, ok, keep your pants on! Oh, that was dirty!" she said giggling.

"Lorelai." He warned.

"Ok, so they pretty much only speak Spanish there, but since there are so many tourists, some speak English, especially the ones who work at the place we are staying at." She told him.

"Good." Luke said.

"Yeah, and they are really friendly." Lorelai said.

"Good." Luke said, once again.

"From the pictures that I have seen, man Luke, this place is beautiful!" Lorelai said, "There are tall mountains covered in sand and cactus, but then, there is this gigantic ocean. It is like nothing I have ever seen."

"Yeah, sounds amazing." Luke said glancing over at her smiling face.

"It is, and Fiestamericana, where we are staying, is right on the ocean and sort of on a cliff. So, not only can you swim in the ocean, even though I don't know why you would want to because it is cold and has rocks in it, but it also has five pools, but we are only allowed to go to four of them." Lorelai babbled.

"Why four?" Luke asked, confused.

"Well, two of them are reserved for two certain buildings, and the building that we will be in is one of those buildings." Lorelai explained.

"Oh." Luke said nodding his head.

"They have two restaurants in the whole resort, but in town is the best stuff." Lorelai said.

"Good, so any places recommended?" Luke asked.

"Actually, yes, my parents told me about this place called The Office." Lorelai said.

"The Office? What kind of restaurant name is that?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but it is supposed to be right on the beach, like the tables are on the sand, and they have great food and great music." Lorelai said.

"We'll have to go there one night." Luke said.

"Yeah, and while they were telling me about all of these fancy places, my mom started ranting about how a couple they met told them about this little restaurant that was a lot of fun, because something was always going on, like a party, and they said they had excellent food, but no, Emily Gilmore can never go to a place like that, too casual." Lorelai said.

"Really? What was it called?" Luke asked as they entered Hartford.

"Ummm… Mi Casa, I think." Lorelai said scratching her head.

"Ok, we'll have to go there, too." Luke said turning into the Hartford airport.

"Yeah, and if we can't find anything then we can always ask the front desk for good places." Lorelai said.

"Ok, this place sounds great." Luke said.

"Yeah, and it is all paid for." Lorelai said smiling.

"It is?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yep, my parents were feeling generous and gave me their credit card number." Lorelai said wiggling her eye brows.

"Wow." Luke said, pulling into a parking space.

"Yep, this is going to be fun." Lorelai said smiling.

**So, hi! I am so sorry. I know it is taking a long time. My computer keeps freezing up because it says it doesn't have enough room on the c drive, but when I try to clear it up, it doesn't let me. I have planned that every weekend I am going to post a chapter, but I am making my self write a whole chapter before I can post one. I think it will be a little easier on me. So, yeah, everything that happens in this story is real. I went to all of these places. It was a really fun trip; I went with one of my best friend's family. So, there is another chapter, it feels so good to say that. But, I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	4. Scary Plane Monsters

"Come on Lorelai, they are probably starting to board the plane." Luke said as he watched Lorelai grab every junk food idem in sight.

"But, Luke, if I don't have this stuff then I am going to be bored and fall asleep." Lorelai whined.

"First of all, I'm going to be on this plane, sitting right next to you, so we can talk and you won't be bored, and second, falling asleep will make the plane ride go faster." Luke said grabbing some of the food out of her arms and putting it back on the shelf.

"Luke, I can't fall asleep on planes!" Lorelai said putting the stuff back in her arms.

"Well, I have some sleeping pills to help you." Luke said putting the stuff, again, back on the shelf.

"No, Luke, not like that kind of not sleep! I'm scared to fall asleep on planes!" Lorelai said looking down.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"The scary plane monsters." She whispered, still looking down.

"What?" Luke asked trying to hold in his laughter, but failing miserably.

"Don't laugh! They are very scary monsters, weirdly resembling Elmo, but are evil! They jump on your plane while it is in the air and take it over and crash it!" Lorelai whined.

"And where did you come up with this?" Luke asked still putting stuff back on the shelf.

"It was real! Well, it seemed real in the dream." Lorelai said.

"When exactly did you have this dream?" Luke asked.

"When I was five, but I really was on a plane when I had the dream!" Lorelai said.

"Well, ok, I'll help keep you awake, but junk food is not going to help you." Luke said putting the last of the food back on shelf.

"Fine." Lorelai said, defeated.

"Now, lets go, we don't want to miss the plane." Luke said pulling her out of the store.

When they got to the gate, there was a long line, which Lorelai blamed the scary plane monsters on.

"Wow, first class." Luke said as they sat down in the seats.

"Yeah, if my parents, for some odd reason, had to go on a plane to save their lives, and they couldn't get first class, they wouldn't go." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Wow." Luke said buckling his seat belt.

"Please buckle your seatbelts. Flight Attendants, please prepare for take off." The captain said over the loud speaker.

"Ready?" Luke asked looking over at Lorelai.

"Yeah, I am, just as long as I don't fall asleep." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Luke said as the plane started racing own the run way.

Forty- five minutes later, Lorelai was starting to talk Luke's ear off.

"So, yeah," Lorelai said, "then I went to the shoe store and-"

"Lorelai!" Luke said a bit to loudly, resaving a couple of 'shhhhhhh's'.

"Yeah?" she asked, like there was nothing wrong.

"When I promised that I would keep you from going to sleep, I didn't mean that you could kill me from talking so much." Luke said.

"Sorry, you took away my food, what else can I do?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe we should try a sleeping pill." Luke said reaching down for his bag.

"No! Luke, please no!" Lorelai whined grabbing his arm so he couldn't get them out.

"Ok, but you have to try to be quiet." Luke said.

10 minutes later…

"Ahhhh!" Lorelai screamed in Luke's ear.

"Lorelai! It is just turbulence, calm down." Luke said trying to make her settle down.

"They're attacking Luke!" Lorelai cried, literally.

"You really are scared aren't you?" Luke asked noticing her tears.

"Yes." She said hugging his arm and burying her face into it, partly out of being scared and partly out of embarrassment.

"It's ok; there is no such thing as scary plane monsters, ok?" Luke asked.

"Ok." Lorelai said, still hugging his arm.

"Sir is she ok?" a flight attendant asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine, just a little shaken up." Luke said looking down at Lorelai.

"Would she like a sleeping pill?" the flight attendant asked.

"No!" Lorelai said.

"Oh, ok." The flight attendant said, "If you need anything, just push that button."

"Thank you." Luke said looking back down at Lorelai.

Five minutes later Lorelai had stopped crying and Luke noticed that her breathing was starting to become even.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered rubbing her arm, "Lorelai don't fall asleep."

"Tired." Lorelai whispered back, already half asleep.

"Are you sure?" Luke whispered back to her.

"Mhmmm…" Lorelai mumbled, snuggling more into him.

"Ok." Luke said to himself before drifting off to sleep, as well.

"Sir, sir, you need to wake up." The flight attendant said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"The plane landed sir." The flight attendant said pointing around to the empty plane.

"Oh, thank you." Lorelai said watching the flight attendant walk away.

Luke looked around, still a little dazed from sleep, and then looked over on his other side to find Lorelai still fast asleep next to him.

"Lorelai, Lorelai, the plane landed, it's time to get off." Luke said, gently shaking Lorelai.

"Five more minutes." she moaned snuggling even more than she already was into his arm.

"No, Lorelai we have to get off now, we're in Cabo." Luke said shaking her again.

"What?" she said sitting straight up, "We're in Cabo? I fell asleep?"

"Yes, we're in Cabo, and yes, you fell asleep." Luke told her smiling.

"I fell asleep, on a plane, and did not see any scary plane monsters in my dreams?" Lorelai asked her eyes wide.

"No, I guess not." Luke said.

"Wow!" Lorelai said smiling, "I must be cured!"

"Yeah, I guess. Now we really need to get off the plane." he said seeing the flight attendant waving for them to get off.

"Ok, let's go!" Lorelai said standing up and waiting for him to get up so she could get through.

"Let's go." he said to himself while standing up.

As they walked off the plane, the whole flight crew was standing there waiting for them.

"I'm cured!" she said as they waved goodbye.

Luke walked up behind her as she walked away and said, "Sorry." Then he walked off the plane.

**So, scary huh? Going to give you nightmares? No, I'm just kidding! For everything in this story, I want to try to make it from sometime in my life, so yes, I had a scary monsters dream when I was little. It really did freak me out, and now, it is so hard for to fall asleep on moving objects: planes, cars. Not because I'm still scared or anything, though, it is because I was scared for so long and wouldn't let myself go to sleep. What really scared me is they look like Elmo, but skinnier and taller. Yep, well I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	5. Cabo San Lucas

"Luke! It is so warm here!" Lorelai said when they walked out side of the air port.

"Well, yeah, it is Mexico." Luke said rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't be mean." She said hitting his chest, "I have just lived I Connecticut all my life so I had no idea it could be _this_ warm."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said rolling up the sleeves of his flannel.

"I hope you didn't just pack flannel." Lorelai said.

"I didn't, now what do we do now?" he said looking at the crowd of people, a bar, and a bunch of vans with men standing in front of them holding name cards.

"I guess we find the van for Fiestamericana." She said shrugging.

"Ok, come on let get closer to the vans." He said picking up the luggage and walking towards the outside of the crowd.

"Agh!" Lorelai screamed grabbing Luke's hand and running behind him.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked a little worried.

"Bees." Lorelai said pointing to the yellow and black insects flying around.

"Lorelai, they won't hurt you." Luke said laughing at her.

"Yes they will. Agh!" she screamed as another one came buzzing by.

"Come on; let's ask that guy if he knows where we should go." Luke said pulling her by their still attached hands.

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" Luke asked the guy.

"Yes sir. How may I help you?" the guy asked in a thick Spanish accent.

"We are trying to find a van that would be able to take us to Fiestamericana." Luke said.

"Ah, yes, follow me." He said taking one of the bags from Luke's hand and leading them around the building, "Here you are."

"Thank you." Lorelai said to the guy as Luke helped him load the bags in the back of the van.

"Your welcome Miss, I hope you two have a nice time in beautiful Cabo San Lucas!" the guy said waving as he walked away.

"Come on, Luke, let's sit in the back!" Lorelai said climbing into the van.

"Lorelai." Luke whined.

"Come on." Lorelai said pulling him into the van.

"Fine." Luke said following her to the back.

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered as she sat down.

"Where are the seat belts?" Luke asked.

"I don't think we have to wear them, Luke." Lorelai said.

"Well, that is dangerous." Luke said still trying to find the seat belt but not having any luck.

"Luke, just forget it; I'm sure that the man will drive carefully and go the speed limit." Lorelai said rolling her eyes at him. Just then the driver started the van and started to pull out of the parking lot, "See, nice and easy."

"Ok, fine." Luke said looking out the window as the driver pulled to a stop at the turn onto the main road.

"Whoa!" Lorelai said when he pulled out onto the main road. It threw them to the side and ended up with Luke leaning on top of Lorelai.

"This is not the speed limit." Luke said getting off of Lorelai.

"So, it's fun. It's like a roller coaster!" Lorelai said throwing her arms in the air.

"Lorelai put your arms down." Luke said grabbing them and putting them in her lap, "Just stay still for a few minutes and enjoy the view."

"Fine." She said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

This was probably the most interesting and most beautiful place Lorelai had ever been. There were these huge mountains covered in sand and cactus, and then right on the edge of them was a huge ocean. When you were on a mountain and you looked ahead of you, you could see little spots of green where Lorelai thought must be resorts or golf courses, because she had read somewhere that the third most famous golf course was about a mile away from Fiestamericana.

"It's really beautiful here." Lorelai said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, it really is." Luke said looking at all the passing beat up buildings.

About fifteen minutes later the pulled up to a sign the read 'Fiestamericana'.

"Luke! We're here!" Lorelai said jumping in her seat.

"Wow, this place is huge." Luke said.

There were three main buildings. One, in the center, that he guessed was the 'main desk' building, then two others on either side that he guessed that one was hotel rooms and the other was the time shares.

"Come on, I think we go in here." Lorelai said pulling him into the building.

They walked up to the front desk that had a huge bowl of ripe green apples on it. As Luke was talking to the lady behind the desk, Lorelai wondered through another set of doors that led to a room with big windows with no glass and a huge ledge. She walked over, dropping the backpack from her shoulders, and sat down on the ledge. The sight was breath taking. There looked to be five main pools, all different shapes with palm trees and other tropical plants surrounding them. Then there was a short beach and the deep blue ocean. She sat back and stared out at it all.

When Luke was done, he looked over to find Lorelai, but she wasn't there. He looked all around and spotted her through the glass doors. He walked in and stood behind her.

"I already love it here." Lorelai said without looking at him.

"Me, too." Luke said. They just looked out for a few more minutes until Luke broke the silence, "I have are room number and everything. Do you want to go up? Apparently it is the nicest room."

"I wouldn't expect any less from my parents." She said taking a deep breath of the fresh air, "Let's go."

They walked out of the main building and talked to the guy standing in the front of the building like the lady at the front desk told them to. One of the guys took there luggage and lead them to a whole parking lot of golf carts in all sizes. The guy whose name was Jose managed to fit all of their luggage in the passenger's seat next to the driver's. Luke and Lorelai sat in the back row like Jose told them to.

"Wow, special service." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"I think they do this for everyone who has a time share." Luke said back to her.

"Well, it still makes me feel special." Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest, but then having to uncross them and grab the arm rest when they started to drive. The path they were driving on was two hills that steeply dipped down, "Wow another roller coaster!"

"You like roller coasters don't you?" Luke asked.

"No, not really, they actually really freak me out, but these are like really mild." Lorelai said as if she knew everything.

When they pulled up to their building, Lorelai was a little disappointed, but then got excited all over again because she wanted to see their room and their view.

Luke helped Jose with getting the luggage out of the cart and then they followed him towards the elevator. They were on the top floor which made Lorelai even more excited because that meant she got to get to know the elevator. Luke just rolled his eyes at her as the walked out of the elevator and while Lorelai said bye and mumbled that she would have to find a name for the elevator. Jose was sure to explain how they could call for a cart at anytime by just pushing a button on the phone with a picture of a golf cart next to it.

When they finally got to the door, Lorelai was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Room 2106. That is a good number." Lorelai pointed out as Jose pulled out a key, opened the door then let them step inside.

The room was huge. Off to their left was a small kitchen will a fridge, stove, oven, dish washer, coffee machine, and plenty of shelf space. To there right there was a small bathroom and in front of them were a table and a living room with a decent size TV, a couch, and two chairs. The wall that was facing them was a sliding door that led to a porch outside. Lorelai noticed another open door to her right and when she went inside she found a king sized bed, another TV, another door to the porch, a hot tub, a double sink, and another door the led to a full bathroom with a shower.

"It's huge!" Luke said when Jose left.

"Yeah, it is bigger than I thought it was going to be." Lorelai said scanning over the bedroom.

"You want to see the view?" Luke asked standing by the door.

"Oh, yeah!" Lorelai said skipping over towards Luke. He opened the door for her and let her step outside, "Wow." She whispered when she saw their view.

"It is beautiful here, isn't it?" Luke said stepping out behind her.

"It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen." Lorelai said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"So, what do you want to do?" Luke asked sitting next to her.

"Well, first I think we should unpack, just to get it over with." Lorelai said.

"Ok, let's go." Luke said helping her out of her chair.

They went inside and put their bags on the bed to start unpacking. As Lorelai was putting her shoes in the closet, she turned to Luke and asked, "So, do you mind?"

"Mind what?" he said from where he was putting his folded shirts in a drawer.

"Sharing a bed." Lorelai said motioning over to the bed.

Luke looked over at the bed then back at her, "No, I mean, we're best friends. It wouldn't bother me. Why? Are you not ok with it? I mean it you don't want to, I can sleep on the cou-"

"No, Luke, it is fine, I just wanted to make sure it was fine with you." Lorelai said.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Luke said shrugging then going back to putting his shirts away.

"Ok." Lorelai said going back to her shoes a little embarrassed.

Thirty minutes later they were finally done and Luke fell down on the bed next to Lorelai.

"So, we're done?" Lorelai asked turning her head to look at him.

"Yep, I think so." Luke said also turning his head to look at her.

"Ok, so now what?" Lorelai asked rolling over completely to face him.

"I don't know I'm a little tired. What do you want to do?" Luke asked her.

"I don't know that is why I asked you." Lorelai said hopping off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked sitting up.

"To find something to do." Lorelai said walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Luke got up off the bed and walked out of the room to watch some TV on the couch.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked not facing him, but to the counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Luke said shutting off the TV he had just turned on.

Lorelai moved and turned to face him letting the coffee maker come into view, "Can you make me some coffee?"

**Finally another chapter! I bet some of you are a little mad that it took so long. I understand. I hate it, too, when people write a story and don't update for a long time, and now I have done that twice, once with this story and once with my other story "Life Is Good". I have been try so hard to find some free time to write, but in 8th grade where I live, they like to load you down with homework, and when you don't have any you have a project you have to work on. At least winter break is coming up and hopefully I can write one or two chapters then. That actually might be when the next chapter is posted. For the next week I have final reviews then finals. Man, I hate that word. Anyways, I am really sorry that it took so long. To make it up to you I tried to make this chapter longer. It might not look longer, but it has like twice as many words. I hope you like this chapter. I think I came up with a couple ideas to end "Life Is Good" with, so you might be seeing an update soon for that. Again, I hope you like this chapter. Please, tell me what you think.**

**gilmoregrl06**


	6. Mi Casa

"So, Lorelai, what do you want to do for dinner?" Luke asked as he watched Lorelai drain her fourteenth cup of coffee that day, ten in the room and four when they went to the market to pick up some food and drinks.

"Ummm… well, once my parents, when they got back from Cabo, they told me about this couple they met that told them about this little restaurant that is pretty popular, good food, but of course since my parents won't go anywhere where people have fun, they started making fun of the couple." Lorelai said rinsing out her empty cup and putting it in the dish washer.

"That's not very nice." Luke said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, no kidding; I think we should go there." Lorelai said nodding her head.

"Ok, lets go." Luke said getting up off the couch then helping Lorelai up.

"Wait, we have to call for a golf cart." Lorelai said running over to the phone and pressing the button she had wanted to press ever since Jose had told them about it.

Luke rolled his eyes as he turned around and went into the bedroom. When he walked in he picked up his wallet off the bed. He sighed and looked back over in the other room at Lorelai who was dancing to the music they put on while they connected you to another place. When he agreed to come he didn't think he was either going to be sleeping on the floor or the even more uncomfortable couch.

"Luke! Their coming, are you ready?" Lorelai asked practically shouting while walking into the room.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." Luke said turning around and walking out the door. Lorelai watched him walk away and frowned. It wasn't everyday that you walk into a room and see Luke staring at the bed totally out of it. See had called him five times and he didn't answer until she yelled. Then she realized she was doing the same thing as he was just doing and followed him out of the room.

As they walked down the hall towards the elevators, Lorelai all of the sudden ran ahead, quickly pressed the elevator button, and hugged the elevator door.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Luke asked as he walked up to her.

"Giving Mr. Elevator a hug, I haven't seen him in a while." Lorelai said like it was obvious.

"Mr. Elevator?" Luke asked giving her a weird look.

"Hey, it is just temporary. Only until I talk to him about it." Lorelai said smiling over at him.

"Sure." Luke said rolling his eyes at her.

"Yey!" Lorelai said as the doors opened before running in, "Hello, my name is Lorelai. What is yours? Really? Wow, that is a nice name."

"Lorelai, stop talking to the elevator." Luke said leaning against the opposite wall.

"Luke, don't you know anything, he just said his name is Otis, so don't call him 'the elevator'." Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok, well, stop talking to 'Otis'." Luke said noticing the sing on the wall that said 'Otis elevator company' on it.

"No way, he is my friend, just like you are." Lorelai said rubbing the wall.

"I am deeply sorry for you, Otis." Luke mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Lorelai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Luke said smiling a little down to the ground.

"Sure, I heard what you said." Lorelai said hitting him lightly on the chest as they walked out of the elevator.

"Perfect timing." Luke said when the golf cart pulled up just as they were walking up. They got onto the cart and the driver drove off.

When they got to the main building, they went to the front and asked for a ride to the restaurant, Mi Casa.

"Cool, look Luke, we get our own van!" Lorelai said as a van pulled up to drive them into town. The driver got out and opened the door for them, taking a stool out to help them in.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as the driver helped her in, "Come on Luke, let's sit in the back."

"Lorelai, were going to get stuck back there. No, I don't need help." He said as the driver reached out his hand to help him in.

"Oh, come on Luke, we sat back there on the way back from the market and we didn't get stuck." Lorelai said now pouting.

"Yeah, sure, we didn't get stuck." Luke said sarcastically.

"Hey, that doesn't count!" Lorelai said as Luke sat down next to her in the back.

"How does that not count? We did get stuck." Luke asked.

"Well… I don't know! It just doesn't count!" Lorelai said smiling a little at herself.

"Sure." Luke said as the driver pulled out of the lot.

Fifteen minutes later they were in town. There were a vast amount of shops, restaurants, and people along the many streets. It was like no place either had ever been. When the driver finally pulled up to the restaurant, they walked in to find a collection of different sculptures of skeletons and many paintings of people with very little of no clothing.

"Well, this is a festive place, isn't it?" Lorelai said looking around at the walls as they waited for the couple in front of them to get seated.

"Yeah, very… festive." Luke said also looking around at the walls.

"Hello." The man at the small counter said as the other couple followed another man to get seated.

"Umm… hi, can we have a table for two please?" Luke asked as they walked up closer to the counter.

"Yes sir. It will just be a few minutes." The man said.

"Thank you." Lorelai said.

"So, you two here on your anniversary?" the man asked as they waited.

"Umm, no." Luke said quickly.

"Honeymoon?" he tried again.

"No, no, were just friends… just friends." Luke said quickly and nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys just look so close." The man apologized as Lorelai giggled at Luke's expression on his face.

"It's ok." Lorelai said, still giggling. Just then a man woman walked up and told them she would lead them to their table. She led them through a short hall way and into an outside area where there were a whole bunch of tables and chairs set up.

"Ooo… smells good." Lorelai said as they walked by a little shack where there was a woman making corn tortias on a small grill.

"Thank you." Luke said when the lady finished putting the menus on the table. She gave him a little nod then walked off in the other direction.

"Well are you happy the skeletons and naked people are gone?" Lorelai asked putting her napkin in her lap.

"I am practically jumping up and down inside." Luke said without any expression.

"Hey, look, they even have a clown making animal balloons! Can we get one? Please?" Lorelai asked sticking out her bottom lip.

"When he comes over here you can." Luke said looking down at his menu.

"I love Mexican food. Don't you Luke?" Lorelai asked a few minutes later.

"Love it." Luke said not looking up from his menu.

"What are you getting?" Lorelai asked.

"Uhh… I think I will get the pork." Luke said setting down his menu.

"Hmm… that sounds good, but I think I am going to get the steak with the encalatas." Lorelai said nodding at her menu then also putting it down.

"Red meat will kill you." Luke said under his breath.

"Oh yeah? Well, veggies will kill you!" Lorelai said smiling.

"Sure." Luke said trying to hide his smile but failing.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." Lorelai said getting up and putting her napkin on the table.

"Ok." Luke said watching her walk off.

A few minutes later Lorelai came walking back.

"Luke, there are no signs on the doors!" she whined.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"There are no signs on the doors telling you if it is a men's room or a women's room." Lorelai said.

"Well, go to the first one you see." Luke said.

"Fine." Lorelai said walking off.

When Lorelai came back Luke was talking to the waiter ordering there food. Luke could tell Lorelai's face was a bit redder than usual. When the waiter finally left after setting the basket of chips on the table, Luke noticed Lorelai was glaring at him.

"What?" Luke asked when se wouldn't stop glaring.

"It was the men's room." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked smiling a little.

"When I was walking out a man walked in a stared at me." Lorelai said still glaring at him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. It was just so embarrassing." Lorelai said.

"Hola." The clown said walking up to there table.

"Look, Luke, the clown's here!" Lorelai said.

"Balloon?" The clown asked obviously not knowing a lot of English.

"Yes." Lorelai said nodding her head. The clown smiled and took out a red balloon. Lorelai and Luke watched as he quickly wound it up and in no time he had made a heart with two bears kissing under it.

Lorelai glanced at Luke as the clown was putting faces on the bear with a sharpe. He was looking back at her, but when there eyes met he quickly looked away.

The clown smiled at them pointing to the bears under the heart then gesturing to both of them. Both Luke and Lorelai bushed and looked at each other both wondering why all these people think they are a couple. The clown handed the balloon to Lorelai then took the money that Luke offered him then walked away.

"So…" Lorelai said trying to make conversation.

"So…" Luke said back.

"So, why do you think that all these people think we are together? I mean, it isn't like we are holding hands or kissing or anything. We are just friends." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, just friends." Luke said trying not to sound too disappointed.

Lorelai was about to ask why he sounded so disappointed when the waiter all of the sudden walked up with all there food.

"Thank you." Lorelai said when he placed the food in front of her.

The rest of the dinner was pretty much silent until Lorelai's third glass of wine and Luke's fourth beer.

"Do you think we drank a little too much?" Lorelai asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Maybe. If had one more beer I don't think I would be able to walk straight." Luke said trying to wave down a van to bring them back.

"Man, Luke, I love it here. It is so… umm… not Connecticut." Lorelai said not really remembering what she was going to say.

"Well, we are in Mexico." Luke said finally getting a van's attention.

"I also like the vans. It is like riding on a bus, without the seatbelts and all, but without all the smelly people." Lorelai said as the driver got out of the van and brought his own stool with him.

"Back?" Luke asked, already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Lorelai asked.

"Back it is." Luke said helping her in as the driver went to talk to another driver who had just pulled up behind them.

"Wow! It is so dark in here!" Lorelai said when she sat down.

"Well there are no lights in here." Luke said looking around for a light.

The driver finally came back and started to drive. When he got to the high way that leads from the town to everything else he sped up to the speed he wanted to.

"Yeah! It is like a roller coaster!" Lorelai said throwing her hands in the air.

"Lorelai put your hands down." Luke said as Lorelai fell into him as the turned slightly.

"No, you put yours up!" Lorelai said trying to pull his arms up.

"Lorelai, I'll look like a crazy person." Luke said.

"Hey, are you calling me crazy?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course." Luke said grinning at her.

"Well, everyone already knows that, and who cares! Come on, Luke, I am the only one in this whole country who knows you." Lorelai said trying to get him to out his arms up again.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"Please?" Lorelai said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Luke said, still not lifting up his arms.

"Come on. Here I'll help you." Lorelai said grabbing his hand closest to hers and holding it up with hers.

Luke sighed and raised his other arm, but Lorelai still didn't let go of his hand. Lorelai laughed and went from side to side when they turned forcing Luke to do the same. Luke, seeing and hearing her laugh, couldn't help but to join along with her.

When they finally got back to the room they both went straight to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, not caring that they still had their clothes on. In a few minutes they were both fast asleep.

**Well, ok, not exactly winter break, but not long after! I'll do my best to keep updating; it depends on how much homework I have and how much time I have at home. Well… how was everyone's Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza? I hope you all had great holidays and had fun on your break! I hope you guys like this chapter… I don't know if it will look like it, but this chapter has more words and is a little longer then my other ones! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	7. And the Sun Keeps Shining

The next morning Luke woke up from the sunlight streaming in through the window. He cursed himself for not closing them last night after he looked at the clock and found it saying 6:30. He sighed and blinked a few times trying to get used to the brightness of the sunlight. After a few times and it still not working he decided to get up and close the curtains himself. The only two things that stopped him from moving was when he realized that Lorelai was on top of him and the first shock of pain from his brand new head ache. That was then all of last night came back. He again cursed himself for drinking so much.

After lying there a few minutes, partly trying to think of what to do and partly of being too scared to move again, he shook Lorelai a little to get her off of him.

"Lorelai… Lorelai you need to get up." Luke whispered.

"Ugh… no… head ache… five minutes." Lorelai groaned shifting slightly so that her hair was now partly in his face.

"Lorelai. Lorelai, come on." Luke said but then giving up noticing she was already asleep. He sighed and decided to get up anyways.

"No! Pillow… gone… back." Lorelai mumbled grabbing his arm and pulling him back down.

"Lorelai… if you want to sleep in at all then I have to go close the blinds." Luke said trying to pull his arm away.

"What? Luke? What time is it?" Lorelai asked finally fully waking up.

"It's…" Luke said looking over at the clock, "6:45."

"AM?" Lorelai asked scrunching up her face.

"Yes." Luke said stating the obvious.

"What? Then why are you awake? Why am I awake? Why do I have this head ache?" Lorelai asked putting her hand to her forehead.

"Well, I woke up because we forgot to close the stupid blinds last night because we were so drunk and your up because you wouldn't let me get up to close the blinds so I could go back to sleep." Luke explained in one breath.

"Oh, then why didn't you just close them instead of waking me up?" Lorelai asked.

Luke just looked at her like she was insane. She then gave him the same look back then laid back down pulling the covers over her head. Luke rolled his eyes then walked over shutting the blinds.

"Finally." Lorelai said pulling the covers back down.

"We should take some Aspirin before we go back to sleep so our head aches will be gone before we wake up again." Luke said walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, ok." Lorelai said eyes already closed.

After getting the pills Luke went into the kitchen getting them both a glass of water. When he came back he wasn't too surprised to see Lorelai already asleep.

"Lorelai, come on, you have to take this." Luke said sitting on the edge next to her and rubbing her arm to try to get her to wake up.

"No!" Lorelai exclaimed hitting his arm.

"Lorelai, get up." Luke said too tired to fight with her.

"Asleep." Lorelai said not getting up.

"Fine, if you want to do it the hard way." Luke said putting his arm around her back and lifting her himself.

"Luke!" Lorelai said opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"You have to take these." Luke said handing her the pills.

"Fine." Lorelai said putting them in her mouth and taking a sip of the water then lying back down.

"Thank you." Luke said before he took his own pills and then going back asleep as well.

Three hours later Lorelai woke up glad to find her head ache gone. She looked over to find Luke wasn't on his side of the bed. She frowned and got up to go to the bathroom and make herself at least half way presentable.

"Why am I still in my clothes from yesterday?" she asked herself when she looked in the mirror. She sighed and put her hair up in a new ponytail.

"What are you making?" Lorelai asked when she walked into the main room finding Luke standing over the stove.

"Pancakes for you, eggs for me." He said not even looking at her.

"That's it?" Lorelai asked.

"Coffee's in the coffee maker." Luke said glancing over at her.

"Thank you." She said walking over and pouring herself a cup.

"So, first full day here, what do you want to do?" Luke asked glancing up at her again from the stove.

"Uhh… I think we should just hang out by the pool or maybe the beach for a while." Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds fine to me." Luke said shrugging his shoulders and putting the food on plates.

"Ok, beach first, then to the pool we'll go!" Lorelai said walking over to the table

"Yeah, sure." Luke said putting Lorelai's food down on the table.

"Ok, well, eat up then. We're going to want to get spots on the beach." Lorelai said.

An hour later they were both in their bathing suits and ready to go.

"Hey, Luke you did pack the sunscreen right?" Lorelai asked looking in the bag they were bringing with them.

"Yes, for the third time." Luke said sighing.

"Ok, well I don't want to forget it." Lorelai said closing the bag, "Ok, let's go!" Lorelai said walking out of the door.

As they were walking down the hall Lorelai was looking around at everything and finally stopped making Luke almost run into her.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Look!" Lorelai said pointing towards a sign that said Hielo.

"What?" Luke asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"The sign is saying 'Hello'!" Lorelai said smiling at him.

"Actually I think it says ice in Spanish." Luke said pointing down the short hallway to an ice machine.

"No, that is impossible, you are so wrong. The people are so nice here that they put up a sign just to make us English-speaking people feel at home. I mean, they did spell it wrong, but that is ok. It is the thought that counts." Lorelai explained.

"Yeah, what ever you say." Luke said pushing her so she would keep walking.

"Bye!" Lorelai said, "Luke, say bye to the sign."

"Bye." Luke said still pushing her towards the elevator.

"Yeah, Otis!" Lorelai said pushing the elevator button.

"You need to see a doctor." Luke said before they got into 'Otis'.

When they got to the beach Lorelai led Luke to one of the many giant wooden umbrellas.

"Hey, how about we bring the chairs out here so we can get a little sun." Lorelai suggested gesturing towards the chairs that were under the umbrella.

"Ok." Luke said grabbing a chair and pulling it out into the sun.

"I need help!" Lorelai whined looking at her chair.

"Lorelai, one, you haven't even tried, two, it isn't even that heavy.

"But Kirk did my nails before we left and I don't want to break them." She said holding up her hands and showing him her nails.

"Wait, did you say _Kirk_ did your nails?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and he did a good job, too." Lorelai said giving him her famous pout, "Now, will you please help me?"

"Yeah." Luke said and then muttered under his breath, "He needs to see a doctor also."

"What?" Lorelai said hearing exactly what he said.

"Nothing." Luke said bending down and dragging the chair out into the sun.

"Thank you." Lorelai said putting the bag she was holding down on the sand and pulling her cover-up dress off.

Luke gulped at the sight of her in her bikini. She smiled over at making him look down.

"Ahh… the beach. I love the beach don't you?" Lorelai asked him.

"Oh, yeah, the beach… nice." Luke said looking out at the waves.

Lorelai laid down on the chair and put her sunglasses on. Luke sighed and did the same.

They laid there for a while before Lorelai sighed and got up.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked sitting up.

"It's too hot." Lorelai said looking up in the air, "Stupid sun."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Luke asked standing up.

"Can you put the chairs back under the umbrella?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Luke said grabbing her chair and pulling it under.

"Ahh… perfect." Lorelai said lying on her chair.

"Good because I'm not moving these chairs again." Luke said lying on his chair.

"Fine with me." Lorelai said.

Later they were lying by the pool soaking up the sun.

"It's hot. Do you want to go swimming?" Lorelai asked sitting up.

"Sure." Luke said standing up and walking over to the pool. It was about lunch time so most of the people were out eating lunch. Luke watched as Lorelai walked up to the very edge of the pool and stuck her toe in.

"Ahhh! It's too cold!" Lorelai yelled jumping back from the pool.

"What do you mean it is too cold?" Luke asked, "You were just complaining about how it was too hot.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that the water tends to be cooler than the actual temperature." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"It can't be that cold." He said jumping in.

"How can you do that?" Lorelai asked completely amazed.

"It isn't that cold, see." Luke said flicking some water at her.

"Luke! It is too cold!" Lorelai said stepping even further from the pool.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Here help me out." Luke said holding his hand out to her.

"No, you are just going to pull me in." Lorelai said backing up a little more.

"No, I won't. I promise. I just need a little help." Luke said putting his hand out further.

"You promise?" Lorelai asked.

"I promise." Luke said smiling at her.

"Ok." She said walking to him and taking his hand. Luke pretended to get out then "accidentally" lost his balance and fell back into the pool bringing Lorelai with him.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed as they crashed into the water.

"Yeah?" Luke asked laughing.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled smiling jumping on top of him and trying to push his head under the water.

They wrestled for a few more minutes before they froze with their arms wrapped around each other and their faces inches apart. Lorelai was wide eyed as Luke started to slowly lean in. All of the sudden two teenage boys came jumping into the pool causing them to jerk apart.

"Ummm… we should probably get out." Luke said as the two boys splashed each other making them get splashed as well.

"Yeah." Lorelai said before following Luke out of the pool.

A few hours later Lorelai was still thinking about the almost kiss.

"Hey, ummm… what time is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh… about five." Luke said looking at his watch.

"Ok, hey, I think I am going to go back to the room to freshen up a little and I will meet at the restaurant at six, ok?" Lorelai said standing up and pulling her cover-up dress on.

"Ok… I'll make a reservation." Luke said handing her a bag.

"Ok, see you later." Lorelai said walking away.

At 6:00 sharp, Lorelai amazingly was sitting in a chair at the table Luke reserved.

At 6:10 sharp, Lorelai ordered a drink telling the waiter that Luke would be there soon.

At 6:20 sharp, Lorelai told the waiter that he would be there any minute.

At 6:30 sharp, Lorelai finally decided to get up and look around for Luke.

"Hey, uhhh…" Lorelai said to the waiter, "can you watch the table? I'm going to look for the person who was supposed to meet me."

"Yes ma'am." The waiter said nodding.

"Thanks." Lorelai said before walking off to try to find Luke. She decided that maybe when she said 'meet at the restaurant' he might have thought out side of the restaurant. When she didn't find him there she thought that maybe after waiting for her he probably went back to the room to look for her so she headed that way.

She was walking past the pool that they were at today when she saw Luke laughing with a young blond in a bikini. All of the sudden a wave of jealousy sprang through her. How could he have almost kissed her and then a few seconds later be flirting with a 20-year-old-barbie-doll-I-have-no-clue-what-you-are-talking-about-because-I'm-blond girl? She frowned and then stomped off to the room.

Luke had been sitting there about to leave to meet Lorelai when all of the sudden a girl came over and sat down on the chair next to him and started talking her head off. He wanted to be polite so nodded, smiled, and even laughed on occasion when she laughed. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened when he found it said 6:43.

"Uhh… I've got to go." Luke said standing up.

"Oh really? Where?" the girl said standing up with him and putting a hand on his arm.

"Oh, I have to go to dinner." Luke said trying to get away.

"Oh, well can I come with you?" she asked rubbing his arm.

"Uhh… no. I'm… uhhh… meeting my uhhh… girlfriend." Luke said.

"Oh." The girl said pulling her hand away, "Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Uhh… sorry?" Luke said happy that she had moved her hand.

"Yeah, what ever." The girl said walking off to another guy and sitting down next to him.

Luke quickly walked away towards the restaurant. When he got there he went up to a waiter and asked him for the Danes reservation.

"Oh, well there was a lady here, but she left about fifteen minutes ago." The waiter said.

"Oh, well did she say where she was going?" Luke asked.

"Uhh… to look for you, I guess." The waiter said.

"Oh. Ok, thanks." Luke said walking away to find Lorelai.

When he got to the room after twenty minutes of looking for her he found her on the bed in her pajamas watching T.V.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." Luke said.

"Yeah, what ever." Lorelai said not looking up at him.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. Something came up." Luke said.

"Yeah Little Miss Barbie." Lorelai said shutting off the T.V. and lying down.

Luke sighed, "Lorelai, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Luke." Lorelai said shutting off the light and turning away from him.

**Hey! What's new since I haven't been able to talk to you guys in a while? I'm sorry about that, and I know that excuses don't really count, but school has been the craziest thing in the world lately. I've been having TAKS (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills), you know, the tests at the end of the year that they have to give you on top of finals. So for the past two months I have been working on this chapter bit by bit and finally this morning (since my volley ball games were later) I was able to finish it. You want to know what the best part is? This is with out a doubt the longest chapter I have ever written! I don't know, it might drag on a little, but I tried to stuff a little comedy and drama into it. So what amazed me was I got a review on one of my other stories, _Life is Good_, that is still in the making, just postponed. If any of you are wondering, school is almost finished, unfortunately, (I have to leave my 8th grade life and my school, Schimelpfenig, and all my wonderful teachers and go to high school) so I will have the summer to be able to write so many chapters it will be like pop corn popping up in the microwave (good simile huh?). Well I hope you guys like this like this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	8. Dreams and Bionco

Lorelai woke up to find it still dark out. She sighed and turned over to find Luke silently sleeping. She hated fighting with him and didn't want to be in a fight with him the rest of the trip.

She stared at him for a while then quietly whispered, "Luke." When he didn't respond she put a hand on his shoulder and whispered his name again while gently shaking him. She frowned when he still didn't respond. She moved her hand to his cheek to find it unpleasantly cold.

"Luke!" Lorelai said in a normal tone grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking him. "Luke, why aren't you waking up?" Tears sprung to her eyes when nothing happened. She laid her head on his chest and screamed when she didn't hear a heart beat.

"Lorelai! Lorelai!" was the next thing she heard she jumped up in bed still screaming. Luke was dead!

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" she heard from the other side of the bed. She swore it sounded exactly like Luke. She looked over and saw Luke staring at her with a worried look on his face.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah?" He asked gently touching her arm in a comforting way.

"Luke!" Lorelai said flinging herself on top of him and throwing her arms around him. "You're not dead!"

"What do you mean I'm not dead? Of course I'm not." Luke said worried that the effects of all the coffee over the years had finally kicked in.

Tears started streaming down Lorelai's face, "Oh Luke, it was horrible! I woke up and it was in the middle of the night and I tried waking you up so we could make up but you wouldn't and your skin was cold and your heart wasn't beating-"

"Lorelai, Lorelai I'm here. Everything is ok." Luke said hugging her close.

"Luke, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I should have let you explain." Lorelai said.

"No, Lorelai I'm sorry. I was about to leave to meet you when that girl just came and sat down next to me and I didn't want to be rude and she wouldn't stop talking and all of the sudden I looked at my watch and I was already forty-five minutes late so I told her I had to go and then practically ran away to meet you." Luke explained.

Lorelai snuggled into his arms and took a deep breath, "I wish we didn't do this all the time."

"Do what?" Luke asked looking down at her.

"Get mad or jealous then not talk to each other until one of us, I mean I go ballistic and cry and you have no choice but to forgive me." Lorelai said.

"I never have to forgive you, I just hate when you are mad at me, or anyone for that matter. You are so stubborn you can go on for weeks." Luke said smiling down at her.

"Hey!" Lorelai said hitting his chest.

They sat in silence, arms wrapped around each other, for a few more minutes until Lorelai built up the courage to ask Luke something she had been wondering about since they were at the pool yesterday.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked not lifting her head from his chest.

"Yeah?" he whispered half sleeping.

Lorelai lifted her head and propped herself up not looking directly at his face, "If those two boys hadn't jumped in the pool yesterday do you… do you think you would have kissed me?" she asked glancing up at him and finding him asleep. She sighed and rolled her eyes part of her wishing he hadn't fallen asleep and another part glad he did. She laid her head back on his chest and went to sleep.

A few hours later she was woken up by Luke trying to get out of her grasp.

"Hi." She whispered her eyes still closed.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to wake up." Luke whispered, "Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked keeping her eyes shut.

"I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll be back." Luke whispered kissing her forehead.

Lorelai smiled and snuggled back down into the covers trying to get warm since she didn't have another body next to her to do it.

The next thing she knew she was being shook awake. She opened her eyes to find Luke standing over her.

"Finally! For a second there I thought you were dead!" Luke said smiling at her.

"Funny, very funny." Lorelai said yawning.

"I brought you something sort of an "I'm sorry" thing." Luke said gesturing to the tray on the night stand.

"Oh, Luke, breakfast in bed? You didn't have to." Lorelai said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, well, I felt bad…" Luke said shrugging.

"Thank you." She said patting the bed next to her, "Join me?"

"Yeah, sure." Luke said handing her the tray then going around the bed to sit down.

"Mmmm… this looks great! Pancakes, bacon, eggs, French toast… Oooo….and coffee!" Lorelai said clapping her hands.

"Glad you like it." Luke said slipping his arm behind her back.

Lorelai grinned at him and scooted over so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Well go ahead. Dig in." Luke said wrapping his arm around her completely.

Lorelai smiled trying to figure out what to have first. She grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip, "Mmm… the love of my life."

Luke rolled his eyes and mumbled a simple, "Addict."

Lorelai glared at him then took a big bite of the pancakes. "Thank you for putting my eggs on the side and not on the pancakes."

"No problem I know you don't like to have your pancakes staring at you." Luke said.

"No, I don't." Lorelai smiled up at him.

"Plus, I don't want anyone else or anything else looking at you except me." Luke said.

Lorelai looked up at him surprised, "Yeah uhh… me neither."

"Look, Lorelai, this breakfast isn't just for yesterday." Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked looking at him questionably.

"I heard what you said last night. I'm sorry I didn't answer you. I didn't know what to say." Luke said looking down.

"What do you mean? You could have said a simple Yes or No." Lorelai said putting her fork down.

"I know, I mean I didn't want to ruin our relationship. If I had said yes and you didn't want me to, our friendship could be out the window. If I had said no and you wanted me to say yes, again our relationship could be ruined." Luke explained.

"Ok, then what was your answer going to be?" Lorelai said looking strait into his eyes.

Luke glanced down then looked back up into her eyes, "Yes." He whispered.

Lorelai's eyes widened. This cannot be happening. Luke wanted to kiss her? That was when she realized Luke was looking at her with a worried look on his face. So she did the only thing she could think to do.

The next thing Luke knew, Lorelai's lips were on his. It took him a second, but as quickly as possible he responded by putting his other arm around her and pulling her closer. A second later Lorelai pulled back trying to catch her breath. Luke smiled at her and she smiled back. He leaned in this time and kissed her.

When they pulled back Lorelai whispered a simple, "Wow."

"You're telling me." Luke said back.

"So…" Lorelai asked.

"So…" Luke said.

"What now?" Lorelai asked smiling at him.

"Finish your breakfast then I have an idea of what we can do." Luke said kissing her.

"Really?" Lorelai smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, but probably not what you are thinking." Luke said kissing her again before getting out of bed to call and make the arrangements.

An hour later, Luke and Lorelai were standing in front of the main building waiting for a bus.

"So, Luke what are we doing today?" Lorelai asked for the thousandth time.

"You'll see when we get there." Luke said as the bus pulled up.

"Whoa! Cool bus!" Lorelai said as they climbed on.

"What do you mean? It is a normal bus." Luke said.

"No, It has a T.V. and look the seats recline!" she said sitting down and reclining her seat.

The bus started Luke and Lorelai were the only people on the small bus. Luke reached over from his seat and took Lorelai's hand and squeezed it. She smiled squeezing it back. The mountains flew past them like meteors in a meteor shower.

The bus pulled through an old broken down wire fence and pulled to a stop in front of a small shack.

"Luke, where are we?" Lorelai asked looking around.

"Come on." Luke said pulling her out of her seat.

They walked off the bus and went up to the shack. "Two please." Luke said to the guy in the shack and handing him the money.

The guy, not knowing very much English just pointed to another guy and told him something in Spanish.

They followed the guy through some trees and they came up to a small clearing with about ten horses in it.

"Here we are." Luke said gesturing towards the horses.

"Are we going horse back riding?" Lorelai asked looking at him like a four-year-old with big eyes.

"Yes." Luke said smiling at her.

"Yeah!" Lorelai said as the guy brought up a big brown horse.

"For you." The guy said pointing to Lorelai. Lorelai smiled and climbed onto the horse.

"Excuse me, but what is the horse's name?" Lorelai asked before their man walked away.

"Bionco." The man said gesturing to the horse.

"Hi Bionco!" Lorelai said as Luke got on his horse.

"Stop talking to your horse." Luke said smiling at Lorelai.

"Why should I?" Lorelai asked.

"Because it makes you look crazy." Luke said.

"Hey!" Lorelai said glaring at him.

"Yeah, your right, you already are." Luke said laughing.

"Ready?" the guy asked.

"Yep! Giddy Up!" Lorelai said.

"Let's go!" Luke said.

The guide led them on a small path through tall trees that there were so many of you couldn't see anything around or above you. Luke and Lorelai just took the time to enjoy the quietness. Yes, Lorelai loves living in the crazy town that everyone calls Stars Hollow, even Luke could admit that he can't see himself living anywhere else, but every once in a while it is nice to get a little piece and quiet.

A few minutes later they were all of the sudden in a field populated by cows.

"How are you doing back there, Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine." Luke said maneuvering his horse around Lorelai's so they could be side by side.

"Hi!" Lorelai said smiling at him.

"Hi." Luke said back.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Riding beside you." Luke stated simply.

"Yeah, well I like to be in front." Lorelai said sticking her tong.

"Really?" Luke said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"Why is that?" Luke asked.

"Well that way if a pack of wolves come up behind us then you will be the first one they get giving me time to get away." Lorelai explained.

"Cause there are so many packs of wolves out here." Luke said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Lorelai said nodding her head.

"Ok." Luke said shaking his head at her.

Lorelai smiled at him then kicked Bionco to bring him to a trot while yelling, "Let's go Bionco!"

**Hey everyone! Happy belated Thanksgiving (if that means anything)! Yes, it is me gilmoregrl06!!! I just want to apologize for not updating in what? 7 months? Gosh! Well, I know that excuses don't mean anything, but I have one. Well the last time I updated was back in April, which makes sense because you know those last few weeks of school, they are full of studying for exams, plus, I've been having some major writer's block, which is also the reason I didn't update at all in the summer, which I feel really bad about. Then I started high school, which is harder than I thought it was, especially when half of your teachers don't teach, they just give you assignments and tell you to do them. Well, since it is Thanksgiving break, I finally had time to write! There is my excuse. Anyways, this chapter is a little stupid at some points, but hey! It is a fluff of a story and plus, remember I was having major writer's block and I really wanted to update. Well, I think I wrote your ear off enough! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	9. The Beach and The Office

The next day Lorelai was surprised to wake up and find Luke still asleep. She kissed Luke's shoulder a few times before creeping out of bed and shutting the door gently behind her. Leaning against the door, she scanned the living room/kitchen area to find something to do. Her eyes stopped on the coffee pot. She quietly tip-toed over and started it before starting to scan the room again. Her eyes traveled over the T.V. and the stereo system deciding that they were too loud. Then her eyes landed on the deck of cards lying on the table from where Luke and she left them after their game of poker the night before. Lorelai walked over to the table and played her own game of poker until the coffee pot started beeping. She quickly got up and ran over to it and shut it off hoping she hadn't woken Luke up. She poured her a large cup before sneaking out onto the balcony, not wanting to take any more chances of waking Luke up.

An hour later, Luke woke up from a wonderful dream about him and Lorelai bantering in the diner. He rolled over to kiss the woman that had been present in his dream only to come in contact with her pillow. He frowned and sat up, rubbing any of the existing sleep from his eyes. He called out for her only to be met with silence. That's when he smelled it. The faintest waft of coffee. She was up. He got out of bed, throwing a t-shirt on before exiting the room. His eyes drifted over the room and after not spotting her, he called out to her again, receiving nothing. He went over to the window and opened the curtains to find Lorelai sitting in one of the chairs, listening to her ipod, looking out over the ocean. He smiled as he watched her take a sip of her coffee, deep in thought. He opened the sliding door, not surprised when she didn't respond because he could clearly hear her music from where he was standing. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"AHH!" She screamed, jumping in her seat. She yanked her headphones out of her ears before turning around and gently hitting him on his arm. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek several times making a trail towards her lips. He caught them in a sweat kiss.

"Good morning." She whispered when they broke apart.

"Morning." He whispered back. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." She said kissing him again. She stood up and pushed Luke down in the chair next to hers before settling herself in his lap and kissing him again.

When they pulled back after a few minutes, Lorelai smiled at him before reaching over and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Junkie." Luke said wrapping his arms tighter around her. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck a few times before pulling back and looking out at the spectacular view in front of them.

"So, what were you thinking about doing today?" Luke asked her.

"I don't know, maybe we could go and spend sometime on the beach." Lorelai said glancing over at him.

"That sounds ok," Luke said, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in that tiny bikini again."

"Oh, really. I didn't think you were the bikini kind of man." Lorelai teased back.

"I'm usually not, but you did have a small effect on me the other day." Luke said kissing her cheek.

"Oh really." Lorelai said smugly.

"Yes really." Luke said laughing in her hair.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the sight of you in your swim trunks had an affect on me, too." Lorelai said smiling.

"Maybe a little." Luke said hugging her.

"So… the beach?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Luke said letting out a fake sigh.

"Ok, well, I'm going to take a shower. I want French toast for breakfast. Thanks!" She quickly got out before jumping up and running back inside.

"Lorelai!" Luke shouted as the door to the bedroom shut. He sighed and rolled his eyes before getting up and going to make French toast.

An hour and a half later they finally made it to the beach.

"Come on Luke! We have to get one of the bamboo umbrella tree things before they all get taken!" Lorelai said five steps ahead of Luke who was carrying all of her stuff.

"You know, we could have gotten here fifteen minutes ago if you hadn't stopped and had you "quick chat" with your ice sign and Otis." Luke said readjusting her bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, what can I say?" Lorelai said, "Oh! That rhymes!"

"You're crazy." Luke said walking up to an empty "bamboo umbrella tree thing" as Lorelai put it, and set the stuff down.

"Oh, man, whoever was here last dragged the chairs down closer to the water!" Lorelai said frowning, "Oh, Lukey-poo!"

"Don't call me that." Luke said.

"Can you bring the chairs back up here?" Lorelai asked batting her eye lashes.

"Yeah, whatever." Luke said walking out of the shade into the glaring sunlight.

"Thank you!" Lorelai yelled after him.

When Luke walked up with the chairs, Lorelai had already taken off her shirt and shorts, showing off her bikini.

"You like what you see?" Lorelai asked smirking.

"Yes, very much." Luke said setting the chairs beside each other in the sand.

"I knew you would," Lorelai said, "I'm a mind reader."

"Yeah, especially when I told you this morning." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't rain on my parade!" Lorelai said swatting his shoulder and plopping down in her chair. Luke rolled his eyes, sighed, and rubbed his shoulder. He sat down in the chair next to Lorelai and got out his book before looking over at Lorelai and smiling. There she was, mouthing the words to the song she was listening to and reading a magazine. His best friend, and now she was all his. He reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Lorelai looked over, smiled at him, and squeezed his hand before going back to her magazine. Luke smiled back and went back to reading his book, their hands still laced.

A few hours later Luke and Lorelai were back in their room.

"Luke, look at this wonderful tan I got after I moved into the sun!" Lorelai said walking out of the bathroom in only a towel, "See, right their. You can see the strap line!"

"Yeah." Luke said having trouble with the whole towel only thing.

"I know! It's great!" Lorelai said picking out some clothes to wear.

"Yeah, ok, well I'm going take a shower." Luke said walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, you do that. The sooner you take a shower, the sooner we get the movie started." Lorelai said.

Two hours later, Lorelai and Luke were cuddled in bed watching the movie they ordered off of the T.V.

"This is nice." Lorelai said hugging Luke closer to her and throwing one of her legs over his.

"Yeah, it is." Luke said kissing her forehead.

"So the movie is almost over, what are we going to do when it is done?" Lorelai asked turning her head to look at him.

"Well, I called the front desk earlier and asked for a nice restaurant and they told me to go to 'The Office'." Luke said.

"'The office'? What kind of name is that for a restaurant?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Luke said, "but they said it is on the beach."

"Really? That sounds nice." Lorelai said kissing Luke's cheek. He turned his head and his lips met hers in a kiss. After a few moments they pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Hey, the best part is coming up! Pay attention." Lorelai said pointing to the screen.

After the movie they both got up and got ready to go out. Luke was done in thirty minutes, unlike Lorelai. He came up behind her where she was standing in front of the mirror doing her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pushed her hair aside, and kissed her neck.

"Luke," Lorelai said giggling, "I can't get ready when you're distracting me like that."

"Well I'm ready and I was hoping if I came over here and told you how beautiful you were you wouldn't have to keep trying to fix your hair and do your make-up." Luke said smiling at her through the mirror.

"Aww, so sweet, but that isn't going to stop me. If I walk into a fancy restaurant looking like this, then they are just going to turn me around and escort me back out." Lorelai said sweeping her hair up into a twisted pony tail.

"Leave your hair down. I like it better that way." Luke said reaching up and trying to get her to put it back down.

"You do realize that will take longer." Lorelai said letting him take hold of her hair.

"I can wait." Luke said kissing her neck again before letting her hair fall back down.

As Lorelai went to find her curler, Luke sat down on the bed, turning the T.V. on.

An hour later they were on the taxi bus and headed for 'The Office'. When they got their, they were almost immediately seated at a table literally on the sand with the perfect view of the setting sun.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Lorelai said smiling at Luke who was sitting across the table from her.

"From the description, I thought you would like it." Luke said reaching for her hand.

"I love it." Lorelai said leaning across the table and giving him a kiss.

"I love you." Luke said squeezing her hand. Lorelai looked up in surprise and seeing the sincerity in his eyes looked down to the table and blushed. She looked up at him and moved her lips to respond but was interrupted by the waiter. She smiled apologetically at him before ordering.

Their meal went on smoothly while they talked and watched the sun set. They had just ordered their desert when Luke stood up and walked over to her.

"Do you want to dance?" Luke asked holding out his hand to her.

"Luke, there is no one dancing. As a matter of fact, there is no dance floor." Lorelai said looking around at all the people not dancing.

"Well, maybe we can start something." Luke said smiling at her.

"Ok." Lorelai said slipping her hand in his, "You do realize everyone will be staring at us."

"Yes, but I will most likely never see these people again." Luke said stopping a few feet from their table and wrapping one of his arms around her waist and letting the other one hold her hand. They danced quietly in the sand feeling like they were the only two people on the planet.

"I love you." Lorelai whispered looking up at him. Luke looked at her surprised before smiling and kissing her.

After they pulled back, Luke kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too." She smiled at him and then let her head rest on his shoulder.

When they got back to Fiestamericana, Luke suggested they walk around a little. Lorelai smiled at him as they walked hand-in-hand around one of the pools. They hadn't said anything the whole walk, only sharing glances and smiles. When they neared their building, Luke pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

When they got back to the room, Lorelai went to put on her pajamas and Luke went over to the coffee maker and started it, knowing she would want it. When Lorelai came out of the bathroom, she found Luke already changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I made you coffee." Luke said pulling her to him.

"I love you." Lorelai said hugging him.

"So that's the reason." Luke said laughing a little.

"Yep, if you didn't make such good coffee, you probably wouldn't have had the fabulous opportunity to know me." Lorelai said smiling up at him.

"You want to go out on the balcony?" Luke asked.

"Sure, but let me grab my coffee first. I'll meet you out there." Lorelai said running off to get her coffee.

When Lorelai came out on the balcony, she plopped down on Luke's lap and they settled into a position similar to the one that mourning.

"I love you." Luke said kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too, possibly more than coffee." Lorelai said kissing him before settling back and watching the stars.

**Hi. I am horrible. You know, I never really mean to not update forever, but it just happens. This year has been even more hectic than ever because I started high school and they just load you up with homework. They are so demanding. Anyways, school ends in less than two weeks, so hopefully over the summer, I will be able to update more and hopefully be able to finish off all my stories and start a new one. So, I can not believe Gilmore Girls is ending! Tuesday I am going to go crazy! I had really started to like the possibility of a half season, but that isn't going to happen. So I really wanted to update one last time before it was over. I hope you like this chapter; I tried to pack this chapter chalk full of LL fluff. Please, please, please, tell me what you think!!!**

**gilmoregrl06**


End file.
